In a Dragon's life
by Arttailfox021
Summary: Ryuga is recovering from his battle of Nemesis and begins to feel a little funny. But what he doesn't know is that he is in for a big surprise that will change everything for him. Rated T to be safe


Finally after months of hard work it's finally finished. This is my first one shot and my longest. please read and review

* * *

Ryuga was groaning in pain as he lay on his small sleeping mat. His hands were placed on both his chest and stomach. "This sucks!" he mumbled. It had been 2 months since the defeat of Nemesis and Ryuga was recovering from his wounds. Of course, everyone else thought he was dead but what they didn't know was that, at the last minute, L-Drago gave Ryuga some of his energy to keep him alive and then teleported him off the island for safety before the forbidden bey vanished. Luckily, Ryuga was able to find a shogun like temple and decided to stay there until his wounds recovered.

However, for the last couple of days, Ryuga had been feeling really ill and wasn't getting any better. His whole body was aching and his stomach felt like it was on fire. Not only that, it felt like his insides were feeling really strange. "Okay….That's it…" he panted between words as sweat came down from his forehead. "I've… got to go get help." He tried to stand up but when he got on his feet, he felt a jolt of pain from his chest and back. "Ouch!" Ryuga screamed and landed onto the wooden floor. He quickly looked down at his shirt and saw that it looked like it was getting a little shorter and it felt like new bones were coming into his spine, making it longer. His torso also seemed to be stretching as well and on top of that, joints were popping out of place and changing position along with the rest of his upper body which was slowly growing longer. Ryuga screamed from the pain when he began to have a weird tingling feeling from his stomach. It didn't hurt, it just felt…weird. He lifted up his shirt and almost immediately, his eyes widened. In the middle of his stomach, he saw something bright yellow beginning to form on his skin and was spreading. He couldn't take his eyes from it. He gently rubbed one of his hands over them and saw that there were some on the side of his stomach too, but they were white. He took a closer look as he rubbed them, and after a few minutes, Ryuga then knew what they were. "Sc-Scales?!" he shouted in fear and shock as he began to stand up again. "How is this…this possible?!" His hand was still on his side when it started to go numb. Ryuga raised it up near his face and saw that it was changing and his other hand began to do the same thing. The bones were stretching a little and so were the ones in his fingers and he could hear them crack, bend, stretch and snap Since his hands were numb, he could feel less pain but Ryuga was still mortified as 2 of his five fingers began to fuse together until he just had four. The nails on his fingers were being replaced by white claws.

"My, gosh! What's happening to me?" Ryuga whimpered quietly. He slowly paced back and forth to try and figure this whole thing out while trying not to hurt himself due to the changes in his body. Surely this wasn't the dark power again but if it's not that, then what was it? A lot of thoughts were going through his mind as his spine continued to grow. This kind of made it weird for him to walk around so Ryuga decided to lean against one of the nearby walls. He looked at the scales and scutes that were on his stomach and was surprised on how much his spine and stomach had stretched. The vest he was wearing didn't even cover his whole upper body anymore. The scales were also beginning to spread all over his stomach and lower back. The scutes had almost completely covered half of his belly "Great…" Ryuga sighed as he laid his head back up against the wall. He then took off his vest since there was no point of wearing it anymore leaving his stomach and chest exposed.

After a couple of minutes, his ears suddenly started to have a slight burning sensation. It felt like they were stretching and kind of tingled a little. This lasted for only a matter of minutes but after it was over, his ears felt heavier for some reason and off. Since when did they ever feel heavy in the first place? Ryuga placed his hand on one of them to see what was wrong and when he felt them he froze for a second. They felt soft and unusually long. He quickly grabbed a mirror that on the nearby desk closer to him to see what happened to his ears. The young man was left in utter shock when he saw them. They looked like a mix of elf and cat ears. They were about 5-7 inches long and the outside was covered with a thin layer of white fur except the tips, which that a small tuff of it. Ryuga slowly backed away from the mirror in confusion. "Wh…Wha-What the heck is this?!" he shouted while he was still grasping his newly formed ears. A sharp pain suddenly shot through Ryuga's legs and pelvis causing him to nearly tumble on the floor. Luckily, Ryuga grabbed the edge of the desk by gripping it with his claws. Just like what happened with his torso, his legs came out of place as well as his hips changing position to the sides of his torso. The bones in his legs began to stretch and bend into new shape, so much so he could hear them crack. He gripped the desk due to the pain that his legs were in. Most of his insides felt like they were being shoved around everywhere. His lungs felt like someone had lit them with gasoline and with every breath he took, he could feel a surge of fiery heat coming up his throat. The lower part of his body went numb due to the great amount of pain that the changes were doing to his body.

"Why can't this be over already?" Ryuga growled as he stumbled over to his mat, thinking that lying down would help a little. When he was able to get to the matt, he began to have an odd feeling near his pelvis. Like something was trying to grow out of his lower spine. "Oh, great. What now?" he moaned. It soon got stronger and just a little painful. The poor boy grunted a little and then he heard a sudden loud ripping sound coming from the back of his pants. The pulling sensation got a little faster for about 4 more minutes and then slowed down, followed by a soft thud from behind him. Ryuga let out a sigh of relief that at least it hardly hurt now. Still, something wasn't right…It felt like there was something that wasn't there before. Also Ryuga could feel the hardwood floor with his bare skin but the thing was that he couldn't before. He could also feel a cool breeze now but that was probably because of the tear. Ryuga decided to figure out what was going on and when he turned around, his jaw dropped. Ryuga had sprouted a long lizard like tail that was covered with gleaming white scales and underneath was covered with golden yellow colored scutes at the near beginning. There also seemed to be a large cluster of red fuzz at the end of his tail and on top of it. His pelvis and torso began to transform into a very animalistic shape, similar to that of wolves. His feet began to elongate into hind paws but the skin was lizard like as well. After they stopped stretching, Ryuga could no longer stand up and was then forced on all fours. Like what happened with his hands, 2 of his toes began to fuse together until there were just 4 and began to grow claws. His muscles began to expand in order to fit with the changes with his body. This caused the pants that he was wearing to become tighter and tighter until they completely ripped into pieces. "Crap." Ryuga moaned in embarrassment but when he looked over to where his pants once were, he saw that the entire lower part of his body had completely transformed into something like that of a large lizard. The lower body structures looked like a snake with dog or wolf like legs but were completely covered in white scales. Only the legs were covered with scales "No, no!" Ryuga cried. "This can't be happening to me! This ju-ACK!" his sentence was cut off when he began to feel the bones in his neck extended rapidly. New bones began to grow in as well. His fingers spread out a little and the bones both his new front paws and hind paws began to even out until it were easier for him to be on all fours. The scales and scutes quickly spread to his lengthened stomach, arms and torso. His hair then quickly began to grow long and thick and a strange tingling feeling came over his back and the entire top in his tail, except for the near end which covered all the rest. Now his hands and feet were starting to swell up into pads and both were quickly covered with scales. Ryuga's face then to extend out, turning into a muzzle. "_No, no, no, no! Not this again!_" He panicked in his mind. He could feel 2 things protruding out from the top his head and also felt like they were bending a little and some white fur came upon his new muzzle as well as small diamond white sales came to the edge where his head connected with his neck. The mat that he was laying on suddenly began to feel smaller but he didn't know why. He wanted to look and see but his eyes were shut tight because they were moving little to the side of his head. He dared not open them for he feared that his eyes would pop out of his head. His body was going through the final small changes as his teeth were now sharpening. After all that was done and the transformation was complete, Ryuga suddenly let out an animal like roar, like that of a lion. Though he wasn't sure why he did this but he couldn't control it. After that, his whole body then went to the floor and he then passed out from all the strain.

"Um…Ryuga?" a muffled voice said. Ryuga groaned in response. He tried to open his eyes but a bright light caused him to close his eyes again. "Ryuga?" The voice said again. "Ryuga, can you hear me?"

Ryuga then began to realize that this voice sounded very familiar. He slowly opened his eyes and, in front of him, was a young green haired boy that Ryuga knew very well. "K-Kenta?" He asked quietly. He noticed that his voice had changed a little. It didn't sound as rough.

His friend nodded happily. "_Good. He can still talk._" he thought.

"What are you-" Ryuga began to ask again but he began to see that Kenta was smaller the usual. He looked around the room and saw that everything was smaller and that it was morning. Also, his eyesight was a little odd. It was like he was looking through a widescreen TV but it was also so crystal clear. Ryuga then remembered what all happened last night and his eyes grew wide. "Kenta, get me a mirror now!" he stated.

Kenta was a little shocked but he nodded and over to the other side of the room where there was a large and very wide object covered in a dark grey sheet. "_This should be big enough._" he thought.

"Where are you going?!' Ryuga shouted. It was clear that he was panicking. "There's a hand mirror by this drawer by me!"

"That one is not going to be big enough, Ryuga." Kenta explained as he took the sheet off, revealing a very large and wide mirror.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuga asked as he tried to get up. When he tried to walk but his feet got tangled and he fell on his back.

"Are you alright?" Kenta asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ryuga replied as he lifted up his head and saw his long slender snake like body. His front arms and hands were replaced by two new legs and paws. The belly was covered in golden colored scutes and his arms and hands were now decently lengthened legs and lizard like paws. As he got up, he saw that his hair had been replaced by a long mane then reached from his head, down his back and all the way down to the end of his tail where there was a large ruff of it at the last 16 inches of his tail. The color of his mane was red with streaks of white in it and was medium length but flowed like the flames from a campfire. Ryuga was also surprised on how bigger and longer he had gotten. He was about as long as two buses and almost as big. "_Must've happened when I was passed out all night._" he thought.

"Ryuga!" Kenta called out. "This mirror is too heavy for me to drag over there! I'm sorry, but you'll have to come over here!"

Ryuga let out a sigh as he began to stand up. As he slowly began to start walking on his new four legs, he took one more look at his newly changed body but then stopped. Something about his new body seemed familiar to him. He gave it a few minutes though when the realization finally came to him, leaving a look of shock and fear on his face. "_No! NO, it can't be!_" he screamed in his mind. He then quickly ran as fast as he could to the mirror without stumbling again. When he looked in the mirror, a look of overwhelming shock came on his face. It was as just as he feared. What he saw in his reflection was not that of a young human blader but that of a young eastern dragon, covered in gleaming white scales and golden yellow scutes underneath. Ryuga also had two grayish white colored, tusk like horns coming from the back of his head and had two 11 inch long whiskers, one on each side of his long narrow muzzle. His head was covered in short, white fur. The only thing that stayed the same was the color of his eyes.

"Ryuga…" Kenta said as he saw his mentor slowly back up with a look of confusion and slight panic in his eyes.

"A dragon…I've turned into a dragon!" Ryuga's voice muffled as he covered his muzzle with his paws. It sounded like he was about to cry. Kenta then slowly put his hand on one of Ryuga legs and brushed it back and forth to try and calm his friend down. "This…This has to be a dream." Ryuga whimpered. Kenta placed his tiny hand one of Ryuga's enormous paws to try and comfort him.

"Oh, you're awake alright, Ryuga." said an unfamiliar voice coming the front of the large room. Kenta and Ryuga looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw a young man, about Ryuga's age, standing near the door. He had jet black hair that went down to the tip of his shoulders. His eyes were an alluring blue color and he was wearing a traditional male blue and white Japanese robe.

"J-Jiro!" Kenta said surprised. "You're back from the village already?"

Jiro, the mystery man, looked at Ryuga, then Kenta. "Kenta, I thought I told you not to bother him?" he blankly asked.

Kenta flinched for a second and got a nervous look on his face. "I-I know but….I was just soo worried about him that I had to check up on him." he explained to Jiro.

"Whoa, hold on!" Ryuga said and then turned his attention to his young friend. "Kenta, who is this guy and how did you two find this place?"

Jiro then laughed. "My bad, I almost forgot to introduce myself." he began. "My name is Jiro Kobayashi. Your friend Kenta here has been traveling with me for a while now and he has been staying with me to train on his bey skills."

"So you're a blader then?" Ryuga asked. Jiro nodded in response. Ryuga then let out a sigh. "Okay that explains who you are, but how is it that you and Kenta found this place?" Ryuga asked again.

"Because this is _my_ house." Jiro replied bluntly and his arms crossed. His voice as calm but both Kenta and Ryuga knew that he was aggravated.

Ryuga's ears pulled back a little. He didn't say anything but the look on his face was like 'Oh…'

"However, since this whole "thing" happened, I'll forgive you for trespassing." Jiro said. Kenta sighed in relief. Jiro saw this and smiled. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand." he continued. "This is no dream, Ryuga. You really have turned into a dragon."

Ryuga lowered his head again after hearing that. He was just so confused.

Kenta looked at him in concern. He wanted to say something to comfort him but what could he say? The poor boy didn't know.

"I'm sure that you're wondering how all of this happened and personally, I would like to know myself." Jiro said while getting a large pillow in the nearby closet. He then sat down on it in front of the two like they were all in some sort of therapy room. "Tell me Ryuga, has anything like this ever happened before?" he asked.

Ryuga flinched at the question. He knew what Jiro was talking about. "There was that….time at battlebladers." he mumbled.

Jiro was confused until Kenta began to explain about Ryuga and Ginga's battle during Battle Bladers and how Ryuga transformed into that creature. After that, Ryuga explained that he was given some of L-Drago's energy. "Ah! Now I see!" Jiro exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Kenta asked.

"It's simple really." Jiro began explain. "You see, during battle bladers, that dark energy had actually only partially turned you into a dragon."

"R-Really?" Ryuga suddenly asked. "Even if that was the case, how does that-"

"I'm getting to that Ryuga." Jiro interrupted. "Please, let me finish." Ryuga growled as Jiro went on. "As I was saying" Jiro continued. "Since you were defeated, your body returned to normal. However, it seems your body never completely recovered from the first time. Meaning that when L-Drago gave you some of his energy, your body took to it all too well this time and completely turned you into a dragon."

"I see." Ryuga said sadly. He laid his head down on the hard floor, trying to take all this in. What was he supposed to do now? "So, am I stuck like this?" he asked.

"Now, now, I never said that." Jiro chuckled. "You're still part human. It's just like I said, your body took L-Drago's energy too well. You're just stuck in your dragon one. Now you have both a human form and dragon form. Though I'm not sure how you got stuck."

"So, how can Ryuga get…unstuck?" Kenta asked.

Jiro sat there and thought for a moment. "Well, we could find L-Drago and ask him?" Jiro said

Ryuga ears perked up in joy. "Y-You mean he's alive?" he asked. Hope gleamed in his eyes in seeing his battling partner again.

"Yes but he's back in his own world resting." Jiro explained. "The beasts that reside in the beys that people have come from a different world than ours."

Ryuga tilted his head. He didn't quite understand. "How do you…?" he asked halfway.

"I'll explain some other time." Jiro replied as he began to stand up. "Now then, after all that strain from your transformation, you must be nearly dehydrated, am I correct?"

Jiro was right. It took all Ryuga had just to walk over to the mirror. He was so lightheaded, not to mention hungry. Luckily, something inside him told him that Eastern Dragons never eat humans. Ryuga then nodded at Jiro's question.

Jiro smiled and told Ryuga to wait here. "I'll have some people bring a big bowl of water for you." He said. "I'll also have them make you something big to eat."

"Alright." Ryuga said. As Jiro left the room, Ryuga then laid flat on his belly. He looked over at Kenta and he could see that he was worried about him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I know it's a little too soon to ask if you're okay but…" Kenta began to say but stopped in mid sentence and turned his attention to Ryuga's large ears. They were still covered in that short but soft white fur you just wanted to pet them. He began to reach his hand to touch them but caught himself and then retracted it. "O-Oops. My bad." Kenta said with a nervous laugh. "I-I just-"

Ryuga just rolled his eyes and sighed. He then tilted his head to an angle to where it was easier for Kenta to reach his ears. "Make it quick." he said. Kenta smiled and then brushed the side of his head and ears. The fur felt so soft and plush, he couldn't stop brushing it. Kenta then moved his hand to the back of his ear and began to rub it. After a couple of minutes, Kenta began to hear a large purring noise coming from the room, almost like the one a cat makes. He looked around and saw that it was Ryuga who was purring.

Ryuga's eyes were closed and there was a small smile on this face but he couldn't help it. For some reason, he liked it when Kenta scratched his ears. He couldn't control the purring noise that he was making.

Kenta slightly bit his lip to keep himself from laughing but he still scratched his friends' ears for a few more minutes before he decided to wake him up. "Hey, Ryuga?" he asked, slightly tapping the end of Ryuga's muzzle.

Ryuga's eyes flickered open and his head shot up. "Huh? W-Wha-?" he stammered as he looked around and then remembered about Kenta scathing his ears. He looked at his friend with a look of embarrassment on his face. "Was I just…?" he began to ask.

"Purring? Yeah. Yeah you were." Kenta snickered. He couldn't help it. It was just so funny.

Ryuga sighed at what he did. "That never leaves this temple!" he then stated. "Got it?" Ryuga had a serious look on his face. Kenta said nothing but crossed his heart in response. After 20 minutes, he and Ryuga heard murmuring outside the room. The doors slid open, revealing a bunch of people pulling an enormous bowl of water that was underneath large planks with wheels and there was another one tied behind it but this one had a large plate of enormous grilled fish on it. When they looked up to see Ryuga, they immediately froze in their tracks with a look of shock and fear on their faces. Though, for Ryuga, this wasn't anything new.

"Don't worry about the dragon." Jiro, who followed them, assured the people. "Just make sure that you get them close enough for him to reach it."The servants placed the giant bowl and plate in front of Ryuga and then quickly ran out of the room. "Is there anything else you need?" Jiro asked.

Ryuga thought for a moment and turned his attention to the other large slide door that led outside. "Could you open those doors?" he asked. "I feel like going outside after I eat…If I can get out, that is. Though, honestly, I thought I would be a little bit bigger than this"

"Well you aren't exactly full grown yet." Jiro said as opened the doors.

Ryuga blinked his eyes in surprise. "I'm….not?" he asked.

"It takes quite a while for dragons to reach adulthood." Jiro explained as he opened the doors.

Ryuga narrowed his eyes at the mysterious blader. How did he know so much about dragons? A lot was on his mind as he watched Jiro then went over to a desk and pulled it down. A rumbling noise came from the floor as some of the wooden planks began to sink down, forming into downward stairs. They lead down to an underground tunnel and it looked big enough for Ryuga to go into.

"Just in case you can't fit through the door, this underground tunnel leads right outside." Jiro said. "Enjoy your meal."

Ryuga looked at the food and then at Jiro. He hesitated to speak at first. "Th-Thank you, for all this." he mumbled loud enough for Jiro to hear.

"No problem." Jiro replied with a smile and then headed out the door.

Ryuga then let out a sigh as he turned his attention to the bowl of water in front of him. He then dipped his muzzle into it and then began to gulp it down like a dog for a cat would do except half of his muzzle was plunged into water. These animalistic actions must've been due to when he transformed into a dragon. "_Dragon instincts_." Ryuga chuckled in his mind.

"Easy, Ryuga." Kenta said, seeing that he was drinking the water too fast. "I don't want you to choke."

Ryuga then took out his muzzle and gasped for air and then, using his jaws, grabbed one of the fish and began to rip it and began to shallow it down almost whole.

"Are you alright?" Kenta asked. His eyes were wide from seeing Ryuga gulp down that whole gigantic fish.

"Yep. I'm much better now since I drank some of that water." Ryuga muffled with the fin of the fish still hanging in his mouth. He took a few more chomps at it and then swallowed what was left in his mouth. After 5 more minutes, Ryuga was finished with his meal as he let out a huge sigh of relief. He then lay down on his stomach to relax as the sun's rays came through the doors.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kenta asked. He then placed his hand of Ryuga's scales. They were so smooth and glistened in the sunlight.

"Oh, yeah, lots." Ryuga said happily. He began to start purring again out of happiness but this time, he didn't care. His stomach hadn't been this full and content in days.

Kenta looked at his friends' new transformed body once more. He began wondering what the others would say if they saw him. It didn't matter to Kenta though, he was just happy that his friend was alive.

Ryuga looked outside for a minute and then got up on his four feet and began to slowly around the room.

"What are you doing?" Kenta asked puzzled.

"Trying to get the hang of walking on all fours." Ryuga replied as he slowly put one foot in front of the other. "If I'm going to stay like this for a while, I don't want to look like a clumsy idiot while walking around."

"Yeah, you're right." Kenta laughed but then flinched, fearing his friend would yell at him. But to his surprise, Ryuga said nothing and just made a small smile and continued practicing walking on fours.

It didn't take Ryuga long for him to get the hang of walking on fours. He was a little surprised on how naturally it was coming to him. The more steps he took, the easier it came to him. Perhaps it was his new dragon instincts again. As soon as Ryuga was able walk around real good, he then headed over to the stairs and down the tunnel.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kenta asked.

"Outside." Ryuga growled. "I've been in this temple for days without stepping outside once."

"But what if somebody sees you like that?" Kenta added. The tone in his voice was full of worry for his friend.

"If people see me like this, that's their problem." Ryuga replied sternly. It was clear that he had made up his mind. "Now, are you coming with me or what?"

Kenta let out a sigh but then nodded and then followed Ryuga down the stairs.

The inside of the tunnel was extremely dark and the only lit was a row of flame lit torches up near the top of the tunnel. They were barely bright enough for Kenta to see where he was going so he kept close to Ryuga to make sure to not get lost.

Ryuga, on the other hand, could see just fine. Apparently dragons can see in the dark as well. It took them about 20 minutes to reach the other side of the tunnel and the door was already open. As Ryuga stepped out of the entrance, he looked around to see if anyone else was outside with him. When he saw that the coast was clear, Ryuga stepped out onto the grass. He arched his back upwards and downwards to stretch; getting rid of all the cricks in his long back and neck; also he stretched his legs as well. He didn't know why but he just had a sudden urge to stretch.

"Finally! Kenta said as he began to step out of the tunnel. "It left like we were in there for hours."

Ryuga just chuckled and gazed at the area. Jiro's house was surrounded with acres of lush grasslands and small gardens. There was a large dense forest miles from the house and he could also see huge mountains nearby it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kenta asked Ryuga.

Ryuga nodded. "It's quiet too." he added. He and Kenta walked a little further to an area where there was a bunch of large boulders laid next to each other. The boulders were partially shaded by a large tree that grew nearby. He laid down on the long grass and stretched once more. The grass was soft and cool. Perfect, since it was a hot summer morning and Kenta did the same except he went over to the shaded side. Ryuga was so happy to be outside again and out of that room and the grass just made it feel better and soon began to brush his head and shoulder against the grass in a happy manner and to get some of the wet dew that was on them to keep him cool from the sun's rays. The shade from the trees helped him with that too.

"What are you doing?" Kenta laughed.

"What do you think?"Ryuga replied dryly. "I'm trying to keep cool from this heat."

Kenta just shrugged and let out a yawn and laid his head on Ryuga's midsection.

"By the way Kenta" Ryuga began. "How is it that you recognized me?"

"I…well me and Jiro saw you half transformed last night." Kenta said. "I wanted to go and help you but Jiro stopped me. Said that there was nothing I could do." His eyes were getting heavy but he was able to look up and Ryuga to see he had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Ryuga?"

Ryuga blinked his eyes and broke from his trance. "Oh, n-nothing." he said. "I'm just think of what I'm going to do until Jiro can find L-Drago…If he finds him that is.."

"He will. Don't worry." Kenta reassured his friend. "And besides, you'll figure something out, you always do."

Ryuga nodded. "How long are going to stay here?" he asked.

"Until we find a way to control your forms." Kenta replied with a smile.

Ryuga tilted his head at his friends' response. "We?"

Kenta nodded. "I told Jiro that I would do whatever I can to help you get unstuck form your dragon form. I owe you something for you giving your star fragment to me." His eyes were almost shut and he could barely stay awake. Kenta hardly got any sleep last night. He was too worried about his friend that he decided to sneak into the room Ryuga was in just to make sure that he was okay. "Besides, we're friends right?" Kenta asked.

Ryuga smiled as his friend began to drift off to sleep. "Of course we are." he replied, his voice in a soft tone. Kenta's body began to tilt and began to fall when Ryuga used his tail to gently place his friend onto the ground beside him.

"That's…good." Kenta said quietly and he then quickly drifted off to sleep on the soft grass.

Ryuga chuckled and gently picked Kenta up and put him on his back. He looked over at the temple and saw that Jiro and a few other people were watching them. When he went over to Jiro, he handed Kenta over to him and the two servants carried him inside to rest. "Listening to your conversation, huh?" Ryuga said dryly.

"A little bit?" Jiro replied. The look on his face said that it was obvious that he wasn't afraid of Ryuga at all despite knowing who he was. "So, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Ryuga shrugged. "Well, I got to find a place to stay first." He said.

Jiro blinked in surprise. "You're not going to stay here?" he asked. "I know that room may be a little bit small but…"

Ryuga shook his head. "No. I don't want to be a bother. Besides, I'm used to living outdoors."

Jiro sighed but then nodded. "Well, there's a large cave near west for here and it's more than big enough for you to sleep in." he said pointing to the woods.

"Thank you, again Jiro." Ryuga said calmly. He began to walk towards the direction of the forest when he turned around again. "Jiro, can you do a favor for me?" he asked.

"What is it?" Jiro asked in reply.

Ryuga had a serious look on his face. "When Kenta wakes up, can you tell him that I asked to keep me bring alive a secret for a while. That is, until this whole thing is fixed." Ryuga then began to walk into the forest

Jiro nodded in understanding. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he called to Ryuga.

Ryuga turned his head around and smirked. "Ah, I'll be fine!" he said before he went into the woods. "I'm the dragon emperor remember?"

Jiro laughed and went into his home and to start the job he had to do.


End file.
